


You'll Always Be My Clotpole

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Sensuality, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Merlin, merthur banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Merlin gives Arthur what he wants and Arthur thanks him.





	You'll Always Be My Clotpole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Merlin fandom!
> 
> So I recently started watching Merlin and immediately became a shipper of Merthur! This is my first attempt at a Merthur fic so hopefully I did the characters justice and y'all like it!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment and if you ship Malec, check out my other works!
> 
> Find me on twitter @HundredAcreGirl

“Breathe, sweetheart, just breathe…” Merlin whispered against his lover’s neck as he rocked into him again and again.

 

“Feels...so good, Merlin...s’good…” Arthur gasped as Merlin hit Arthur’s pleasure spot once more.

 

Arthur closed his eyes and gave his body completely over to Merlin, letting him decide how they would move. Arthur loved these moments, though he would never admit it, when he could give up some of his control. When the weight of his royal duties became so overbearing, he could always count on Merlin to take care of him, to give him pleasure in his pain, to allow Arthur a moment where he didn’t have to think, he could just feel.

 

Arthur’s moans intensified as Merlin picked up the pace behind him, both boys close to their breaking point.

 

“Come on, Merlin, let go...I want to feel you…” Arthur pleaded.

 

“As you wish, sire…” Merlin hissed as he reached his climax, coming deep inside his lover.

 

For a few minutes, the only noises that could be heard in Arthur’s chambers were the heavy breaths of two exhausted boys. Arthur curled up into Merlin’s side, resting his head on the slender boy’s chest with Merlin’s arm wrapped protectively around him.

 

“Thank you,” Arthur whispered, bringing his hand up to trace patterns on Merlin’s stomach.

 

Merlin brushed away the hair on Arthur’s forehead before planting a kiss on his temple. “For what?”

 

Arthur took a deep breath. “For this,” he said. “For everything you do for me. For respecting me as the royalty I am but also recognizing that there’s more to me than being a prince. For helping me believe in myself and just...I could go on and on Merlin, are you really going to make me?”

 

Merlin chuckled as he pulled his mate closer to him. “Oh Arthur, you know I’d do anything for you. You know you’ll always be my clotpole.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

“Merlin.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Shut up.”

 

Merlin’s laughed echoed through the room as he felt Arthur slide his fingers between his own.

 

“Yes, sire.”


End file.
